


Perfect Bite

by MyloveofChocolate



Series: The Life of Having a Vampire For a Lover [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys in dresses, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Series, Smut, Vampires, age gap, maybe stillbirth, possible deaths, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloveofChocolate/pseuds/MyloveofChocolate
Summary: Armin and Erwin have met, and fallen for each other.Disclaimer: This is a side story to my main Ereri story, Take a Bite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ARWIN is here, finally.

Armin laid down in his bed, wiping tears from his eyes. He was such an idiot, why hadn’t he seen the signs earlier. Daniel was an abusive ass. 

He was so blinded by the fact someone wanted him that he didn’t care about the constant fighting or the burst of anger that would end him up with a big bruise somewhere.

If he hadn’t been swept up by that smooth talking bad boy, he wouldn’t have been hurt, he would still be pure and unscared, he would still be a virgin.

\-------- 

_ It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon, and Armin was working in the library, putting books back in their proper shelves. He turned around from the O section to see a man, dripping wet from rain, and panting. The water from his clothes was damaging the carpet and the books he was leaning against.  _

_ “Um, sir could you not lean against the shelf?” _

_ He looked up at the sound of Armins voice. His brown hair covered his dark eyes, droplets dripping down his nose. “Sorry” He sighed, standing up straight.  _

_ “It’s alright. I don’t think you hurt anything” _

_ “You’re cute” _

_ Armin was caught off guard at that, no one called him cute, well, his family and friends did but this is different.  “Oh, um thanks” _

_ “I’m Daniel” Daniel grinned, flashing his teeth.  _

_ “Armin” Armin smiled back, looking down at his feet. _

_ “Hey, usually I’m not this forward, but would you like to grab a drink with me some time?” _

_ “I’m not old enough to drink” _

_ “How old are you?” _

_ “17” _

_ Daniel hummed “We could just go get coffee then” _

_ “That sounds nice” _

_ “When do you get off?” _

_ “In two hours” _

_ “Then I’ll met you here” And he was gone with a flick of his wrist and a grin. _

\-------

He did meet him there. And they went out for food, and Arming went to Daniel's apartment. The first time hurt, really bad, but Daniel was understanding and he took it slow. The next time however, Armin was a slut, he screamed his voice raw, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, hickes covered his neck and chest. He couldn’t walk the next day.

It wasn’t until a few weeks into their relationship that Daniel would snap at him for no real reason. One little thing that went wrong, Daniel would scream about how messed up Armin was, and then he would apologize in bed. He even made Armin feel like it was his fault, making the small blonde, do whatever the other wanted.

A month in was when Daniel started raising his hand to Armin, slapping him and hurting him. But Armin never thought that he should leave, never once figured he could do better, find someone else.  But one night Daniel took it to far.

Armin had come home late from studying with his professor. It was about two in the morning. Daniel was standing in the living room, arms crossed, eyes glazed over: he was drunk. “Where were ou?”

“Studying”

“At 2 AM?”

“I didn’t understand the concept”

“Bullshiiiiit” He hiccupped “You ‘ere gettin’ fucked’. Letting that man do what he ‘ants so ‘ou can get an A”

“No, that’s not what happened. I’m not a cheater, like you”

“SHUT UP!” Daniel’s slammed Armin into the wall “I told you neve’ ta talk about dat”

“I’m sorry” Armin whimpered. 

“I’m checking to make sure you don’t have anyone elses marks on you”

“What?”

Daniel said nothing, just dragged Armin to his room, and pushed him on the bed before stripping him. 

“Daniel, stop”

Daniel again, remained quiet while he touched Armin all over “You’re mine, you fucking ugly shit”

“Stop”

“No one else can have this body. It’s mine” 

“Daniel”

“Has punishment, I’m having sex with you, dry and with no prep.”

“No”

“Maybe next time you’ll listen”

Armin jerked his wrist out of Daniels grip, slapping him.

“You shit” Daniel growled, returning Armins hit. 

Armin glared “Stop!” He kicked Daniel in the balls. Daniel fell down gripping his junk, and Armin ran, running to the only person he trusted more than anyone; Eren.

When he got there he told him and Levi what had happened. Both of them looked like they were about to explode from how red their faces were. 

Eren was about to leave to probably beat that mother fucker to pieces. But Levi stopped him. He just need a place to stay and then they could go get his stuff tomorrow.

They did. Armin moved into a dorm down the hall to Levi and Erens. Daniel tried getting back with him, apologize, but he wasn’t having any of that. 

\--------

Armin stared at his phone, biting his lip as butterflies floated in his stomach. Erwins number was flashing on his screen, an unwritten message being the cause of his anxiety. 

He took a deep breath, thumbs typing out a simple text. 

_‘Hey, it’s Armin, I was just wondering how your Christmas was?’_ He hit the send button. He pulled his legs up to his chest, waiting for Erwin to text back. _What if he doesn’t like me? What if he gave me a fake number? What if-_

Before any more negative thoughts invaded his mind, a quiet ding grabbed his attention. 

_ ‘Hello Armin. My Christmas was good. How was yours?’ _

Armin grinned _‘It was good’_

_ ‘Listen, Armin. I’m not a man of small talk, so I hope I don’t make you uncomfortable, or that I’m not moving too quickly for you, if I am, let me know, but I like you, and I would love to take you on a date.’ _

Armin eyes widened, reading the message over and over again, having a hard time processing what had happened. Of course he was hoping for this, but damn, Erwin didn’t beat around the bush.

With trembling fingers, he texted back.

_ ‘I would love to go on a date with you’ _

_ ‘Tomorrow, at 5PM, I’ll treat you to dinner?’ _

_ ‘Yes’ _

‘Perfect, I’ll see you then’

Armin grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, cheeks heating up and face split in a huge smile. “I’m going on a date with Erwin” Armin quickly shot up “What am I going to wear?”

\-------

Armin opened the door to his dad's house. Erwin was standing there, sporting a dashing smile, a nice button down shirt and dress pants. “Hi”

Armin smiled back “Hi” He was wearing a sweater and some jeans, nice, but casual, but not nearly as nice as Erwin.

“This is for you” Erwin handed Armin a single orange carnation. 

Armin took it “Carnations are my favorite flower”

“Really? I had no idea, I just thought it looked nice”

“Thank you.” Armin put his nose to the petals. “I love flowers”

“Yeah?” Erwin held his arm out and Armin took it, leading him to his car.

“My mother always had a passion for flowers, and I guess she passed it on to me” Armin smiled, a mix of happy and sad in the pull of his lips. “It’s been a dream of mine to to open and own a flower shop.”

“Really. That’s a nice dream” Erwin opened the passenger's side door for Armin.

“You think so?” Armin climbed into the car, buckling his seat belt as Erwin walked around to the drivers side. “You don’t think it’s dumb?’

“Why would I think it’s dumb?” Erwin started up his car, it looked a bit awkward because he had to do it with his left hand instead of his right, but he didn’t have to gear shift, instead it was buttons on the steering wheel. 

“Because I’m a guy, who likes flowers” 

“That’s a dumb stereotype. You shouldn’t let others opinions stop you from enjoying things” Erwin reassured, pulling out of the drive way. Armin watched him drive, taking in his strong profile, he truly was handsome. 

“Do you like sushi?” Erwin asked, glancing over Armin, smirking at him when he caught him staring. 

Armin shrugged, looking away with a blush. “I’ve never had it, but I like fish”

“Then we will have sushi”

\-------

Dinner was amazing, sushi was odd, but not bad, but the company was better. They talked the whole time, talking about their lives before they had met each other, Armin told Erwin things he would never dream about telling Daniel. Like about the flower shop or how his mom died. He felt so comfortable around Erwin, he felt like he could tell him everything.

“How do you know Levi?”

Erwin took a drink from his cup “Well, I was best friends with his parents when we were in high school” Erwin chuckled “That makes me feel old”

“Not really”

Erwin smiled “Kuchel and Hall found out they were having a baby a month before we graduated high school. They were excited, happy and not even a little bit scared. They put me as Levis Godfather and Hanji as his Godmother. He’s like the son I’ve never had”

“How old were you when Levi was born?”

“18 almost 19” Erwin looked at his plate “And you’re his age. I just realized that that is a bit awkward”

“I don’t care about an age gap.”

“Not even nearly 20 years?”

“Not if I think he’s worth it" Armin smiled  “You’re 36”

“35 but close”

 

“I don’t care about the gap” 

Erwin grinned. “Me neither”

They continued to talk, long after their plates were cleaned and check had been given, they didn’t leave until the manager told them they needed too.

“I guess this is the end of this date” Erwin opened the car door for Armin again.

“Unfortunately”

Erwin climbed into the driver's seat, driving off to Armins house. Armin eyes drifted to Erwin right arm, or lack of. It was one thing he hadn’t asked about, not knowing how to approach it, and not wanting to get Erwin upset.

“It’s ugly” Erwin spoke, keeping his eyes on the road “The scar” He lifted his right shoulder, indicating he was talking about his arm.

“H-how did..did you lose it?” 

Erwin grew silent, brows furrowed slightly. Armin shuffled in his seat, looking away. _I ruined a perfect night._

“A vampire” Armin looked back towards the taller blonde. “I was stupid, and let my guard down. It tore through everything, we had to amputate it” 

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t be, I’m used to people staring” Erwin sighed “I’m sorry if I sound a bit bitter, I’m not mad at you, it’s just one of the things I hate about myself” Erwin pulled into Armins drive way.

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why do you hate it?”

“Because..I’m not...normal anymore. People used to look at me and see a powerful, strong leader. Now? Now all they see is this” Erwin gestured to his stump.

“Only people that don’t matter” Erwin looked at him. “People that care about you and know the real you don’t see an amputee, they see Erwin Smith, commander of the Survey Corps, a gentlemen who knows how to give someone an amazing first date.” Armin reached over, stroking Erwins cheek. “I completely forgot you were missing a limb during our date, because it doesn’t bother me, not one bit”

Erwins blue eyes sparkled slightly with the threat of tears, but he kept them down. He said nothing, just leaned forward, locking his lips with Armin in a sweet kiss. They had a series of multiple kissing, all innocent and pure, but full of emotion. 

Finally, Erwin pulled away “I hope I can give you more amazing dates”

Armin smiled “Me too” And he kissed him, once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally two pages, but I wanted to get this out, the next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Armin grinned, smile wide and happy. He had just graduated, a year early, with Eren, his best friend. 

The ceremony had just ended, all the graduates were going outside to meet up with family members. Armin found his dad, grandpa and boyfriend waiting at the bottom of the steps, all smiling. 

Armin’s dad wrapped him into a hug, telling him how proud he was. Next was his grandpa, and then Erwin, who hugged him as tight as he could. “I’m so proud of you, Love”

Armin pulled back and kissed Erwin. “I love you”

“I love you too”

\-------

That night, Armin moved in with Erwin. They had unpacked his bags and were standing in the bedroom, looking around. “This is your home now” 

Armin grinned, looking over at his boyfriend. “Erwin?” He asked wrapping his arms around Erwins neck.

“Yes?”

“Make love to me” It was the first time they would be doing anything, they had been dating for two years and nothing, it wasn’t a necessity, Armin having bad experience and Erwin having lost his last lover, they needed time to heal, but Armin was ready.

Erwin gulped, running his hands up Armins shirt. “You sure?”

“Yes” And with that, Erwin was kissing his lover’s neck. Armin pushed Erwin back, pulling his  shirt off. Erwin looked Armins body over. 

“Wow” Armin smiled, looking down.

“Thanks”

“Armin, you are perfect” Armin blushed. 

“Your turn” He said, pulling Erwins shirt off. He closed his eyes, unconsciously trying to hide his stump from Armin. It was the one thing that he hated about himself, he hated how it looked, the scar, the way people looked at him. “Erwin” Armin said, putting his hand on the end of his shoulder, where it ended. “I love you, and I still think you’re strong, and hot and perfect. I love you”

Erwin smiled at him. “I love you too” Armin smiled back, pushing Erwin onto the bed, climbing on top of him. He pulled his pants down, tossing them away, following them with Erwin’s pants, “This is a nice view”

Armin blushed, lubing up his fingers before putting one inside of himself. He bit his lip and moaned, Erwin’s hand going up his torso and then back to his hip, taking his cock into his hand. A few minutes passed and Armin situated himself over Erwin’s wrapped and lubed cock, sliding down onto the huge member. Erwin’s back bowed, lip pulled between his teeth, and Armin moaned loudly, bouncing up and down, eyes closed, hands on Erwin’s chest.

“I love you Armin” Erwin sighed, hungry eyes eating Armin up.

“I love you too, Erwin” 

It didn’t last that long, neither of them having had sex in over three years, but it was great, sweet and just plain perfect. They laid cuddling together, tired and sweaty, but oh so happy. “I got you a graduation present. I’ll show you tomorrow”

“You didn’t have to”

“I wanted too”

 

\---------

The next day, Erwin drove while Armin was blindfolded in the passenger seat. “This is really kinky” Armin hummed.

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s not like that” Erwin chuckled. Five minutes later, Erwin parked his car at the curb, getting out and walking around, opening the door for Armin and helping him out. “Ok, remove the blindfold” 

Armin did as he was told and looked at the unfinished, empty store in front of him. He was beyond confused, but then he looked up seeing a sign above to door saying “Armin’s Flower’s” He gasped, putting his hands over his mouth, blue eyes feeling with tears, turning to look at his lover.

“You said it was your dream to own a flower shop, so, I made that dream come true” Armin jumped, wrapping his arms around him, crying into his shoulder. “I want you to do what you love”

“Thank you” Armin sobbed, holding onto him tighter. 

“Anything for you Armin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but isn't it cute.


	3. Angst

It was a few years later, Levi and Eren are now expecting their first baby, Mikasa and Annie just had their first baby, and Armin was excited for them, but was getting baby fever.

But that wasn’t going to happen, neither him, nor Erwin, were vampires and they weren’t married so, that would be a while, or at least, that’s what he thought.

 

Erwin was still hunting vampires with the help of Eren, who could tell if someone was a feral or not. They had gone to the city, some place Armin couldn’t pronounce. Erwin and Armin had their own room at the hotel, Eren and Levi having one one right across. Levi wasn’t hunting, he was 2 months pregnant, so no way in hell were they letting Levi do anything, he was just there for Eren.

It was the night before the hunter was supposed to go, Erwin had cooked some dinner, some sort of Italian, paired with red wine. They ate and talked, enjoying each other’s company. After dinner, they washed the dishes and Armin walked onto the balcony, sipping his wine and Erwin joined him. They sat in silence, looking at the stars filling the black sky with light. Armin had closed his eyes, basking in the cool breeze that ghosted over his face. He heard Erwin moving around next to him, but he keep his eyes closed.

“Armin” Erwin said. Armin hummed. “I love you” Armin opened his eyes to look at his lover so he was looking at him when he repeated the same words back to him, but Erwin was on one knee, holding a ring in his hand. “Will you marry me?”

Armin was stunned for a moment, nearly spilling his wine all over himself, but he caught himself. He stared at the ring and then at Erwin, before a smile broke past his lips. “Yes” Was all he could manage to say, in a small whisper. Erwin grinned, sliding the ring onto his finger and kissing him.

That night they kept Levi and Eren up with the noises that Erwin was making Armin make.

 

\-----------------

 

Erwin had left for the hunt a few hours ago and Armin was bored, he wanted something to eat, but there was nothing in the suite. He had asked Levi if he wanted to go with him, but he was experiencing morning sickness and didn’t dare leave the suite.

Armin was fine with that. He left and got a crepe, walking aimlessly around the town. He didn’t realize that the atmosphere was getting darker the farther he went, or the fact that no one was around.

He had just finished his breakfast when he realized he was alone. His brows furrowed and he kept walking, feeling chills run up and down his spine. He should have ran, should have listened to his gut, but he didn’t.

Armin was becoming uneasy when he stepped in a puddle, he groaned and looked down at his new shoes, but it was water he had stepped in. It was blood. He slowly followed the stream of blood to the source, and he regretted it instantly. Bodies of humans were piled into an alleyway, some stuffed into the dumpster, but it was over flowing. He had found the nest of the vampire Erwin was hunting. He stepped back, shaking his head.

“Oh” A silky voice spoke, alarming close to Armins ear. “Just in time for dessert” Armin didn’t think, he just ran, sprinting as fast he could, but it was sloth like compared to a vampire. Armin slammed right into the vampire’s chest before he even released it was in front of him. He gasped, the wind getting knocked out of him, and his head was yanked back by his hair, and he caught a flash of red eyes before two sharp fangs entered his neck.

He screamed.

 

\----------------

 

Erwin was growing impatient, he and Eren had been looking for this vampire for hours now, and no sign of him. “Anything?” Erwin looked at the vampire accompanying him.

Eren sniffed the air, nose scrunching “I smell blood, but it’s faint, we’re getting closer, so keep your guard up.”

Erwin only nodded, letting Eren lead the way, sword in his hand. They walked a bit more before Eren stopped suddenly, sniffing the air intently. “What is it?” Erwin asked.

Eren looked at Erwin, concern and fear etched into his face “I smell Armin’s blood”

Fear filled Erwin’s gut “Where?”

“This way” Eren pointed father down the street. That was all Erwin needed and he was gone, sprinting down where Eren said too, Eren on his heels. “Stop” Eren grabbed Erwin’s arm, stopping him. Down the street was a small body, lying with it’s back to them, a mop of blonde hair tangled and matted with blood.

“Armin!” Erwin yelled, running to his fiance, forgetting everything he was taught about never letting your guard down and ran. He dropped to his knees, pulling Armin into arms. His eyes were open, but there was no life behind those blue orbs. “No” Erwin shook his head, seeing the two fang marks on his neck. “No” Eren was there, holding Armin’s head in his lap. Tear were falling from the vampire's eyes, dripping from his chin, onto his friend's face. He closed the blonde's eyes. “No” Erwin gritted his teeth.

“Two more? I don’t think I can eat anymore” The feral appeared in front of them, fangs sharp and still covered in Armins blood. “But I’ll try”

Erwin was on his feet and charged at the vampire in seconds. But the vampire moved just in time, kicking Erwin in the back. The blonde stumbled but quickly was facing the feral again. Eren was standing up. “No, Eren. I got this, stay with Armin”

The feral smirked at Eren, who was growling and shaking with the urge to kill him, but Eren did as he was asked.

Erwin rushed forward, narrowly missing the vampire again. The feral laughed. “If you had both arms, hunter, you would be better”

“Shut up!” It wasn’t like Erwin to lose his composure, but Armin was dead, because of this... **monster.** Erwin swung his sword, cutting the feral across the stomach. The vampire hissed, surprised that he got hurt. Erwin used the shook to his advantage, but the vampire was able to grab a hold of the blade and dodge it, back handing Erwin.

“Erwin!” Eren yelled, on his feet and ready to attack, his eyes were flashing in and out of red, and Erwin knew that wasn’t a good sign.

“I’ve got this!”

“Yeah, wait your turn, guard dog” The feral laughed, mocking Eren, also knowing what the red eyes meant, he was trying to make Eren go feral, even if it meant his death, he knew he was a Jaeger, and having a royal vampire as a feral would be great for them.

“I’ll rip your throat out!” Eren screamed, hand wrapped around the feral’s neck in a matter of seconds.

“Eren! NO!”

The feral laughed. “I killed him. That cute little human over there, your friend. He was so sweet” The feral licked his lips, egging Eren on.

“Shut up!” Eren dug his claws into the ferals jugular, making hims choke on his own blood, though he wouldn’t die from that, it had to be his heart.

Erwin acted quickly, going behind the feral and stabbing him, successful ending the ferals life. Eren let go of the now dead body, looking as the veins turned black. He was panting and his eyes were red. “Eren” Erwin whispered, cause Eren to snap his gaze to him, growling. “Levi” Eren stopped growling, blinking at Erwin “Your baby. You need to be there for them, don’t loss control and loss your family too” Erwin said. Eren groaned, eyes flickering between red, blue and gold. Erwin would kill him if he needed to, Eren had begged Erwin to kill him if he every went feral the time he almost killed Levi, and he would keep that promise, even if he didn't want to.

He shook his head, and when he looked back at Erwin, his eyes were blue and gold again. “Thanks” He said, blinking away tears. Erwin nodded before walking back to Armins body, where he kneeled down, pulling the blonde into his arms, sobbing. Eren watched for a moment, before he spoke with a croaked voice. “I can save him”

Erwin looked up, tear staining his cheeks. “What?”

“I can save him” Eren repeated.

“How?”

Eren sighed, looking at his dead friend. “I can turn him into a vampire. They can’t die from blood loss”

Erwin started at him, Eren’s words spinning in his head, causing cogs to turn. He licked his lips before looking back at the man he loves. “Ok” _I can’t lose him._

Eren nodded, kneeling down on the other side of Armin. “There’s no turning him back.”

“I know”

Eren nodded, taking Erwin’s silver blade and slit his own wrist. The vampire winced, putting the sword down and opening Armins mouth, letting his blood drip down Armins throat. He gave Armin a lot, saying it takes a lot to turn a human, but he closed Armin blood stained lips when he was done.

“Nothing’s happening” Erwin snapped.

“It’ll take a few minutes.” Eren explained, putting pressure on his cut. “Erwin, when he wakes, he’s going to need to eat.”

Erwin nodded “How will he do that?”

“With his fangs?” Eren was confused about the question.

“No, how will he know what to do?”

“Oh, his instincts will take over.” Erwin nodded. “We should head back.” Erwin only nodded.

 

\-----------

 

Armin was resting on the bed. Erwin sitting next to him, holding his hand. Eren and Levi were there as well. At first, a heartbeat filled his chest, Eren telling them this, being the only one who could hear it. Soon, Armin’s chest raised as he breathed.

After that, Eren and Levi left, telling Erwin that Armin would be awake soon, and within a few minutes, baby blue eyes opened, blinking at the ceiling before locking with darker blue ones. ”Erwin?” Armin choked, throat dry.

“Armin” Erwin’s eyes welled up, pressing his hand to Armin’s cheek.

“H-how?” He looked around. “How am I back?”

“You...remember?”

Armin nodded. “Everything.” He smiled “I saw my mom”

Erwin grinned. “Good” He bit his lip “I’m sorry I took that from you, being with her”

Armin furrowed his brows. “How, did you…” He grew silent, gaze stuck to Erwin neck, an unusual craving feeling his gut and he licked his lips. He didn’t think, just leaned forward and bit down on the flesh, feeling warm deliciousness splash onto his tongue. He moaned and so did Erwin.  After a few swallows, Armin pulled his fangs out, closing the marks and looking at Erwin, his eyes turning from a dark green back to his baby blues. “I’m a vampire” It wasn’t a question but Erwin nodded anyway. “Eren?”

“Yes. He said he could save you and I didn’t think about how you would feel about this. I made a selfish decision and I’m sorry” Armin said nothing, just silenced his fiance with a kiss.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Armin's a vampire now.


	4. This Will Make You Cry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't at least tear up, you're a heartless bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Miscarriage.

**One Year Later.**

  
  


Armin and Erwin married, the wedding was a decent size, not huge, but not a small backyard wedding like Levi and Eren, but it was great. Hanji and Levi were Erwin best men, and Eren and Mikasa were Armins. Armin wore a dress, it was a simple alter dress, perfect and elegant, and Erwin loved it. The colors were teal and copper, and everything was perfect.

 

Erwin and Armin Smith made love that night, it was sweet and gentle until Armin moaned Daddy and that made Erwin lose his shit, pounding into his new wife like a rutting animal. 

 

Their honeymoon was in the Bahama’s. It was perfect, the sand, water, the sun, even swimming with dolphins, it was perfect. Everything was perfect, it’s the only word to describe it, the wedding, honeymoon, Armin. It was Perfect.

 

\--------------

 

**One Year Later** .

 

Armin sat on the plush seats of Sina hospital, Erwin by his side, talking to Cassandra Jaeger about starting a family. 

 

“Now, you being male, the contraction will be a lot worse than that a female experiences” She told the couple, going over the basics and risks of doing this. 

 

“That’s what Levi said” Armin said. ”But I’m ready for it” 

Cassandra smiled softly. “One more thing” She sighed, worrying her bottom lip. “You having been a human and turned into a vampire, who will have a much harder time producing a child”

 

“I’m willing to take that risk” 

  
  


A month later, Armin and Erwin started trying, Levi had told them that he got pregnant almost immediately, so the they were hoping the same would be the same for them, even with the warnings from Cassandra. 

 

It took a few months of trying, the want becoming strong as Hall, and Daxton grew older, and now with Annie being pregnant again, Armin just wanted a baby. 

Armin was standing in the bathroom, hand over his mouth, staring at the small two lines of the pregnancy test, Erwin was behind him, hands on his shoulders, just as shocked at the smaller blonde.  Erwin was the first to compose himself, holding Armin as close as possible, kissing his cheeks, nose, lips, everything. “You’re pregnant Armin” 

The little vampire blinked, snapping out of his daze and started laughing, tears feeling his eyes as he hugged his husband. 

 

\-------------

 

The next day they had a small dinner with Eren, Levi, Mikasa, Annie and the two children. 

“Why are you so giddy?” Levi asked, letting Hall run off to play with Daxton. 

Armin smile only grew. “You’ll see” That got him a raised eyebrow, but Levi said nothing more of it, instead, helping the vampire in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dinner before everyone came to eat.

They talked while they had dinner, everyone curious at the huge smile on the two blonde hosts. They didn’t get an answer until after dessert. 

 

“I’m pregnant” Armin smiled. Levi was the first to react, hugging Armin tight, smiling huge. Everyone else hugged the couple, Annie and Levi giving him advice on dealing with morning sickness.  Everyone left one by one, leaving the happy couple to themselves. 

 

\------------

 

**One Month Later**

 

Erwin groaned, eyes opening, immediately looking at the clock, it was almost 3 A.M. He had no idea why he woke up until he heard sobbing next to him, a hand digging painfully into his arm. 

 

Erwin jolted up, quickly turning the lamp on and looked over at his wife, who was crying, sitting up and hand pushed into his stomach. “Armin?”

Tear glossed eyes looked at him. “The baby” He choked out, fear etched into his features. Erwin’s eyes widened, throwing the blanket off only to see blood soaking the sheets, staining his wife’s thighs. 

“No” He jumped off the bed, picking Armin up, rushing out the door and to the car, speeding all the way to Sina, holding his tears back as Armin sobbed next to him, both from pain and the fact they they had lost their baby.

 

_ No! No the baby’s fine, it’s completely normal for this to happen!! _

 

Erwin practically begged for himself to believe his thoughts. That the baby was ok and nothing was wrong, and he was have a child in a few months. 

 

\-------------

 

Erwin looked up from his chair just outside Armin’s room, seeing Eren running to him. Erwin had called him upon Armin’s request after Cassandra confirmed the miscarriage.

Erwin stood. “Hey” His voice cracked.

“Hey” Eren looked like he was going to cry “H-how are you?” 

Erwin shrugged. “Where’s Levi?”

“In the waiting room, he has Hall, we didn’t think it was smart to bring him here” 

“I want to see him. Armin is in there” He nodded to the door, and Eren walked in. Erwin sat back down, sending Levi a text asking him to come down. A few minutes Levi was walking towards him, holding hands with an almost two year old. Erwin smiled sadly as the toddler.

“How you holding up?” Levi asked, looking sad. 

“Fine. Armin wants to see you. So I’ll watch Hall” Levi nodded, gently pushing Hall towards Erwin. Erwin picked him up and placed him on his lap and Levi walking into the room.

 

Armin was sitting on the bed, head resting against Eren’s chest. The brunet combining gentle fingers through his hair. 

“Hey” Levi whispered, sitting next to Armin on the other side. “How are you?”

“Numb” Armin sighed, eyes dead. Silence filled the room, no one knowing what to say, nothing was the right thing. After a few minutes, Armin turned to Levi. “Where’s Hall?”

“He’s with Erwin” 

“I want to see him” 

“Armin” Levi furrowed his brows, sharing a quick glance with his husband before looking back at the blonde “I don’t think-”

“Please” His voice cracked, and Levi nodded, walking out to get his son. 

The raven stopped though. Erwin was holding Hall close, nose buried into the toddler’s black locks, sobbing quietly.  Levi’s heart clenched at the sight, biting his lip to stop himself from crying. “Mama” Hall smiled when he say Levi and Erwin looked up, eyes wide and quickly wiped the tears away. 

“Hey. What are you doing here?” Erwin asked, trying to laugh but it came out broken and weak.

“Armin wants to see Hall” Erwin nodded, placing the toddler down, who ran to his mom. The tall blonde looked away, fist clenched and teeth breaking the skin on his lip. “Erwin” He only hummed softly, not looking towards his God son. “You don’t have to put on a brave face and pretend you aren’t hurting” 

“I’m not” Erwin tried to keep his voice calm and steady, but he failed miserably. “Armin lost a baby, he needs you guys” 

“You lost a baby too” Levi blinked back tears. “That baby is just as much yours as it is his” Erwin finally turned to look at him. “Why aren’t you in there with him? You both are suffering the same way” 

Erwin casted his gaze down. “He doesn't want to see me” He ran a hand through his hair, taking a shaky breath. “I’ll be fine, you just go and be with him. I want to be alone” 

Levi sighed, taking Hall’s hand and leading him to the room. Armin smiled at Hall and reached out, letting Levi place him on the bed. Hall furrowed his brows but hugging Armin.  “Why are you and uncle Erwin crying?”

“Because we lost someone we love” Armin said softly, holding the boy on his lap, tears streaming down his face and wetting the raven locks. 

“I’m sorry” Hall said, hugging the blonde tighter. Armin sobbed, pulling his knees up, pushing Hall closer. 

“Armin?” Everyone turned to the tall blonde now standing in the room, eyes wet and staring at Armin what the most heart broken look. Armin said nothing, just sobbed harder, holding a hand out to his husband, who rushed to him, tears now freely falling as he pulled his wife into a bone crushing hug, not holding back anymore. 

Erwin place a hand on Armin’s belly, only causing them to both cry more. The taller's head pushed against the other’s tummy, kissing it softly, fingers threading softly though his locks.

Hall looked between the two, tears in his blue eyes. “I’m sorry” Was all he could say. He smiled softly when the blonde’s looked at him, and happily let them hold him, not caring that he was being cried on, just holding them back as best his little arms could.    


End file.
